


重逢

by shawland



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawland/pseuds/shawland





	重逢

那一刻，王凯确切地相信，自己遇到了久违的那人。

那人站在台上，身形挺拔，看不清的英俊面容冷酷又深情。他远远坐在台下望，身边的老公捅了捅他，问道：“你喜欢看蒙古舞啊？”

王凯转过头，笑道：“我喜欢蒙古。”

他低下头，又想起上次去蒙古旅游时的见闻。但很快他又抬起了头，不愿错过一丝他的表演，即便他睁大的双眼里早已含着热泪，几乎要将睫毛打湿。

一曲终了。王凯碰了碰老公的手，拿起手机，低声对他说道：“我去趟厕所。”说罢又嘱咐他，“少喝点酒。”

“去吧。”老公看着王凯的背影消失在视线中，才收回目光。对面的男人笑着说道：“吴总，没想到您还挺怕老婆的。”

老公摆了摆手，于是这事就摆了过去，众人的话题却隐隐约约都开始绕着他那年轻美貌的爱人打转，仿佛谁都想从中窥得一点秘密。

王凯随意在餐厅里逛着。这里很大，但人却不多。他看见那一点熟悉的蒙古袍颜色消失在一扇门后，便追了过去。

阿云嘎正在洗手。他只是走投无路才想到来这里，却听到身后的门开了又关，然后挂上了锁。

……他回过头，正正对上了那双梦里才能见到的双眸。

“……嘎子。”王凯看着久违的那人，定定说道。

他张了张嘴，却似乎不知道该说什么。

“凯哥……”阿云嘎见已躲不过，便主动开口道。他的眉眼温柔，全都是对他的思念。

“你知不知道我很想你。”却没料到王凯开口打断了他的话。他张了张嘴，那句话到了嘴边，硬是生生咽了下去。王凯却不管，只说着自己想说的话。

“你知不知道……我给你打过电话。”王凯浑身颤抖，几乎站立不住。阿云嘎上前一步将他扶住，这才发现手底下的人抖得多厉害。

“我给你写过信，你是不是也不知道。”王凯闭上眼，任由酝酿已久的泪水顺着面庞流下来。

“你来北京，就没想过要找我吗。”

“我这段时间过得很不好……”他叹息着说。他知道自己的过得不好和阿云嘎的生活依然是天差地别，可他就是想要倾诉，想要发泄。他紧紧抓住阿云嘎的双臂，贴上了他的怀抱。

“凯哥。”阿云嘎试探地叫着，又忍不住叫了句久违的“凯凯。”

“我也很想你……”这句话一出口，便引得王凯一双泪眼抬起，向上看向他的眼睛。

他抱紧了王凯。两人不再说话，只是低低的啜泣在空气里弥漫，又很快消失。

王凯将自己推出阿云嘎的怀抱，向后退了一步，注视着他的眼睛。

他逼着阿云嘎交出自己的手机号，又当面拨通了电话，这才罢休，并恶狠狠要求阿云嘎有事情解决不了一定要打电话告诉他。

阿云嘎笑笑，只是摸了摸王凯的头。他扶着王凯的肩，试探性地吻了下去。

两人很久后才分开。王凯只是不断喘息，又低下头拿袖子去擦嘴边的口水。他的嘴唇红而肿，显然是被阿云嘎蹂躏了很久，又激动到几乎窒息。他已经很久没经历过这样粗鲁的亲吻，而这种熟悉的感觉又回到了他的身体里，将他贯穿，让他激动万分。

“嘎子！”突然有人转动门把手。王凯背对着门，立刻浑身僵硬了起来。他极害怕有人冲进来撞破他们的相处。

“不怕。”阿云嘎抱紧僵硬的王凯，随即对外面大声说了几句蒙语。那边也回了几句，接着脚步声便渐渐走远去。

“没事。”阿云嘎安慰着王凯，“催我上台演出而已。”他看着王凯的眼睛，而王凯也看着他的，“我该走了。”

他望着王凯的眼睛，眼中满是不舍。他两手捧着王凯的脸，拇指摩挲着他的唇，随即又吻了下去。

“等我。”阿云嘎留下一句话，匆匆离开。

王凯看着他的背影离开，门打开又关上。他叹了口气，转过身走到水池旁边，捧起水洗了把脸，又扯了块卫生纸擦干净。他整理了下匆忙的神色，以与平日别无异常的姿态走了出去。

 

阿云嘎再看到王凯是在自己的地下室门口。他手边堆着牛奶和水果，疲倦地坐在台阶上，等人来发现自己。

“凯凯。”阿云嘎停下脚步。他的动作很轻，但还是被王凯听到了，于是他茫然站了起来，两人站在门口对视半天，最终以阿云嘎走过去打开房门结束。

刚进房间王凯便迫不及待地放下手里的东西，揪着阿云嘎的领子把他摁到房门上，与他兴奋地接吻。两人都在兴头上，连吻都带着急切的意味，两人唇齿相交，舌与舌舞蹈，唇与唇触碰，王凯带着阿云嘎进入了自己，将自己大门敞开，又勾引一般舔着他的上牙膛。他任由阿云嘎吸吮着自己的唇，将自己揪起又落下，发出清脆的声音。

唇分，两人的嘴都亲肿了，尤其是王凯，一张性感的嘴在白皙的皮肤映衬下显得无比突兀又性感。阿云嘎看了看，又笑着压上去，亲了他一会儿。

王凯把着阿云嘎的肩坐到了床上，慌乱地蹭下鞋子，将两腿摆到床上。他跪在床上，将裤子脱下，又脱下内裤扔到地上。

“别扔那儿……”阿云嘎出声想要制止，却被王凯竖起手指打断。

“别说话。”王凯将自己脱得干净，赤裸的身体白皙而细腻，最先吸引眼球的是不那么明显的肋骨，其次是其上的两粒乳头，小得像红豆，却傲慢地挺立着，像是在诱惑他过来吸吮这里直到流出乳汁。再下面是小巧的肚脐，硕大的性器，还有后面的那处蜜穴。

王凯一手向后撑住自己，两条长腿敞开，勾勾手指，阿云嘎便迫不及待地吻了上来。阿云嘎已经禁欲了很长一段时间，还没正式开始，只是在他穴口试探着浅浅探弄。却被王凯一把揪着领子拽了过来，就这样插进了自己的身体。

两人都发出了满足的叹息。王凯被那一下顶得几乎上了天，闭着眼喘息着等自己平复下来，却被阿云嘎在自己身体内的节奏打断。他浅浅插入又送出，偶尔一下大力的肏弄搅得他体内五脏几乎都要乱了位置，浑身都有一股通电般的兴奋感。他抓住阿云嘎的臂膀，任由他伏在自己身上将自己肏得乱了神失了智。他的速度猛然加快，囊袋和肉体拍打的声音也显得越来越大，越来越响，他翻了个白眼——他已经无力再抓紧他的身体，两人却已经不能分开。阿云嘎把王凯后穴弄得满是白色泡沫，又有透明的湿滑液体从缝隙处顺着大腿根流了下来。他的身体叫嚣着继续，继续——继续这场狂欢，而王凯以及无力抵抗他的进攻。他把王凯翻了个身，性器只剩下一个头留在里面，王凯发出一声黏腻的呻吟，几乎要将两人的身体粘合到一起去。

“乖。”阿云嘎俯下身，对着那处通红的耳朵安抚道。“别怕。”

紧接着他抬起身子，双手紧握住王凯几乎两手就能环过来的细腰，猛地把自己送了进去！

王凯被这一下进入顶得失了声。紧接着就是肉体的狂欢，阿云嘎不停地进入又将自己抽出，而王凯里面也一如初次见面时的炽热紧致，被肏久了以后里面的感觉变得滑腻如丝绸一般，他努力缩紧后穴，想要留住性器在身体里待得更久更深。

“再深一点……”他小声道。紧接着他便如愿以偿得到了最深的冲刺。王凯几乎握不住床单，也握不住拳头，他两只手松开手上的布料，无力地痉挛着，像是被通了电一般，浑身都颤抖了起来。紧接着性器对着那条被洗到发白的床单射出了一股浊液。

他被肏到高潮了。

紧接着后穴又是一股热流，王凯几乎无法抑制地将坚挺的性器吸紧、用后穴将他舔吮。

“全都吃掉了。”阿云嘎喘息着笑道。他搂住身下的王凯，炽热的呼吸紧紧吹在他的耳边，将通红的耳廓染上了更深的颜色。

“……别闹。”王凯缩在他怀里，小声说。他浑身都涂上了粉和红的颜色，因这次高潮而紧张起来，又在他怀里舒展，像一朵遇水绽放的娇花，只缺精液的灌溉便会绽放。

王凯颤颤地坐了起来。阿云嘎不明所以跟着坐起来，却被一把推倒在窄小的床上。王凯居高临下发出命令：“别动。”

他扶着阿云嘎的性器，找到自己的后穴，毫不犹豫地坐了下去。

“凯凯……”

王凯不管他，只顾自己动着腰前后摇晃。又试着上下骑坐，微张的唇发出了甜腻的呻吟。

阿云嘎只觉得感动。他配合着王凯的节奏，王凯向下坐他便向上顶，一下子便顶在了敏感的那处，王凯只觉得腰都软了，浑身也软了，就要瘫在他的身上，要瘫在他的肉棒上，一辈子也离不开他了。

他们又放肆做了一次。王凯又射了两次，才换来阿云嘎一次释放。事后阿云嘎抱着王凯，耐心地帮他将里面的东西用手指抠了出来，又为他清洗干净，才肯罢休。王凯本来是薄脸皮，被他伺候得有些不耐烦，红着脸嗔他：“不用那么仔细的。”

阿云嘎却没说话，任由他手指在自己脸上戳啊戳，“好了。”他拿毛巾擦干净王凯小圆而饱满的屁股，随手拍了两下。

“谢谢。”王凯小声道，软着腿从他身上爬了起来，伸手拿了内裤套上。

 

二

阿云嘎还记得，第一次见到王凯，是在鄂尔多斯的草原上。

那时王凯结婚三年，跟自己的老公出来旅行。虽然只有三年，矛盾却不少，王凯愈加后悔自己做了结婚这个决定。他害怕自己有一天会后悔自己找了一个不爱的人结婚，事实上他也这样想了。他愈发郁闷，却又不说。老公关心到他的心情，便主动提出来要带他去草原上玩，正好他有同学在鄂尔多斯，两人的第一站便选在了这里。

谁知刚到的第一天老公便接到了公司的电话，称有法务上的问题需要他回公司解决，他便只能一脸歉意地让王凯自己在草原上玩，又嘱咐了寄宿人家的年轻人，帮忙多照顾着他的爱人。

那位年轻人便是阿云嘎。

阿云嘎从不知道自己在第一眼就爱上了王凯，只觉得一种悸动击倒了他，他无法克制地以目光追随着他。这个漂亮的男人从城市中来，带着他没见过的摩登气质和忧郁眼神，他忍不住想要去触碰他，去接近他。

两人就这样聊了起来。虽然阿云嘎汉语不是特别好，磕磕绊绊的交流却也没问题。男人也很有耐心，慢慢等他组织起来语言，然后再温柔倾听。

那时他决定王凯是他遇见过的最好的人了。他的心被打开灌进一股热流，流淌着奶和蜜的香甜。他俩的夜空下谈天，在羊群里歌唱，在马背上欢呼。

他还教会了王凯骑马。男人总是有点害怕，非要他把自己抱上马背才肯，又以自己不会骑马为由，不许阿云嘎下去，阿云嘎便只能抱着王凯，教他牵着缰绳，慢慢领着马四处走动。两人在马背上肆意玩乐，阿云嘎只觉得心都要为这个男人融化，他只想跟他一起，度过短暂的一天，一月，一年，甚至长长的一辈子。

但男人是有丈夫的，他知道。尽管之前从未听说过男人与男人还能结合，他却很尊重关于他的一切，努力对此不表示出诧异。

长生天会原谅这一切的。他想。

一天夜晚，阿云嘎去男人的蒙古包找他，却不见了男人踪影。他冲出矮小的门急匆匆四处寻找，终于在河边看到了坐着的男人。

“不要乱跑！有狼！很危险！”他气喘吁吁对着男人说道。这也是他第一次对男人大吼。

王凯转过头来对他笑笑，笑容里有一种苦涩味道，还有一丝向死的光芒。

阿云嘎被吓住了。

他小心翼翼地坐到王凯身边，脱下自己的蒙古袍盖到他单薄的身上，尽管他也还是个孩子，却在心中认定王凯才是需要照顾的那个人。王凯手指间夹了一根烟，转过头去问阿云嘎：“如果给你一个机会，你会跟我走吗？”

什么？阿云嘎只觉得自己几乎被这句话击晕过去，如果给我一个机会，我会跟你走吗？他凑过去，搂住王凯瘦弱而挺拔的肩，将他搂入自己怀里。他张了张嘴，却发现自己一句话都说不出来。

他终于读懂了王凯的那个眼神。他爱他，而自己也爱着对方。他终于明白了自己这几天来的心跳加速是为何而起，他执迷地、苦苦地追求着一个不会有结果的明天。

“如果有可能，我会跟你一起走。”阿云嘎看着王凯的一双眼，认真地说。

“可你不会给我这个机会的。”

王凯叹了口气，将手中的烟丢进面前的溪水里，对着阿云嘎那双唇，吻了上去。

两人在天席之下，第一次做爱。阿云嘎很生疏，一看就是刚懂情事的少年，王凯便耐心引导着他跟着自己来，如何打开自己，进入自己，都手把手地教给他去做。阿云嘎也很有耐心，一点点跟着王凯的节奏来，到后来掌控了自己的节奏，也在顾及王凯的情绪和身体，没敢放肆要太多。他最后抽出性器，在王凯的身边射了出来。

两人都很尽兴，王凯做得气喘吁吁，躺在曾经披在他身上的那件蒙古袍上，侧身看着阿云嘎俊美如天神的侧颜。阿云嘎也看着他。

两人接了一个漫长而缠绵的吻。


End file.
